My First Love
by Tamao Chan xP
Summary: Sora descubre lo bonito y lo doloroso que puede ser el primer amor y que no todo es un cuento de hadas...Porfis dejen reviews..es nuestro primer fic..
1. Chapter 1

First Love

La ciudad de Odaiba se encontraba envuelta por el manto oscuro y frio de la noche, solo los postes alumbraban las solitarias calles.

En el parque Central, se encontraba una joven caminando con una expresion de tristeza y lagrimas en sus ojos. A simple vista se podia notar que se encontraba pensando en algo o en alguien.

De repente sintio la presencia de alguien mas, ella comenzo a acelerar el paso. Al ver que esa persona continuaba siguiendola comenzo a correr, hasta que se tropezo con alguien...

Ella levanto la cara para disculparse, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba lo unico que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sora, que haces aqui, sola y a esta hora?- pregunto él muy preocupado.

Salí un rato a tomar aire, hasta que senti que alguien me seguia- respondio Sora sin aliento.

El sonrio, y comenzaron a caminar... un incomodo silencio se formo entre ellos hasta que llegaron a un hermoso lago.

Se sentaron en la grama y él le pregunto...

Sora, recuerdas los momentos que pasamos juntos cuando eramos niños?- Sora se rio y dijo – Si, y tambien recuerdo cuando estabas a punto de decirme que...- Ella dejo de hablar, desvio su mirada al lago y comenzo a sonrojarse.

Cuando yo que?- pregunto él un poco extrañado.

No nada, Yamato- respondio Sora viendo directamente a sus ojos.

Flash backs 

Un niño que se encontraba cerca de un lago, estaba tocando una hermosa melodia en su harmonica recordando lo que habia pasado minutos atrás, cuando una chica pelirroja aparecio y se sento a su lado.

Cuando el se dio cuenta que habia alguien sentado a su lado, el dejo de tocar la harmonica y se le quedo mirando a la chica.

Te encuentras bien? - pregunto ella

Si estoy bien – contesto el con una pequeña sonrisa

Ellos empezaron a hablar sobre diferentes temas cuando él dijo – Sora necesito decirte algo muy importante...

Esta bien que pasa? – Sora respondio un poco confundida y preguntadose que seria lo que el le iba a decir.

ammmm... este...ummmm... e... te... te A... Amm... – intento decir él

me que? – fruncio el ceño Sora

te Am...

MATT!... - una chica de pelo rosado aparecio de la nada gritando desesperadamente.

Necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella agarrando el brazo de matt, dejando a sora desconcertada y triste ya que ella sabia lo que el le iba a decir.

Fin del flash back 

matt necesito decirte algo – dijo sora sonrojandose

claro dime – dijo matt curioso

sabes que tu eres muy especial para mi y me importas mucho... te veo mas que como un buen amigo – ella paro y empezo a sonrojarse como un tomate - yo te... te Am...

MATT!...- alguien grito de muy lejos

Derepente una chica con pelo rosado aparecio diciendo – baby... donde has estado?

He estado buscandote- dijo matt besando una de sus mejillas

Ay me extrañastes mucho verdad – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba

Hola mimi como estas? – dijo sora con un tono debil y triste en su voz

OH!.. sora ... Gomen Nasai.. no me di cuenta que estabas ahi – mimi sonrio n/nU

Matt tosio – lo siento sora pero mimi y yo nos tenemos que ir... se esta haciendo tarde para nuestra funcion de cine – dijo yamato un poco apenado.

Ahh... ok nos vemos luego! – dijo sora con una sonrisa muy falsa.

Hey sora porque no vienes con nosotros?- pregunto mimi con una gran sonrisa mirando a yamato – te parece Matt?

Si claro esta bien- contesto matt

No, no se preocupen, tengo cosas que hacer. Arigatou-dijo Sora

Huumm...que lastima..-dijo la peli-rosada con unos ojitos de gatito.

Con esto, Matt y Mimi se fueron, dejando a sora confundida y pensativa.

Se ven tan felices juntos... y tambien... una lagrima se escapo de sus hermosos ojos- ¿Doushite?...susurro.

---------------------------------

Unas horas despues, una linda pareja caminaba de un lado de la calle, hasta que vieron un pequeño parque infantil que les trajo hermosos recuerdos.

Este lugar ha presenciado los momentos mas especiales entre nosotros dos- dijo Mimi recostando su cabeza en el hombre derecho de Matt.

Matt le sonrio, acerco sus labios y le dio un largo y delicado beso.

Continuara...

Hola!... como estan?.. Somos Tamao Chan xP y Kibun No Tenshi...Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic,esperamos que sea de su agrado nn. Porfilis! Dejen un review con sus comentarios, criticas "constructivas", consejos etc.. ya que este es nuestro primer fic.. nnU. Y nos gustaria saber que opinan de él.

Este fic lo realizamos primero en ingles para un proyecto del colegio.. nn y deicidimos hacerlo en español. Ojala les guste y disculpen los errores ortográficos... n/nU

Este es un Sorato/ Mimato.. sigan leyendo para saber como termina.. nn si Sorato o Mimato..!

Bueno queremos dejar claro que Digimon no nos pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes!

Tamao Chan: porq si yo fuera dueña de digimon el bello y precioso de matt no ubiera terminado con alguien como sora sino con alguien mas Kawaii como mimi!... nOn

Kibun No Tenshi: ¬¬ ... a mi me gusta digimon tal y como es! Porque Sora y Matt son la mejor pareja de todos! Son super lindos! O...

Tamao Chan: sique soñando ¬¬ u.u...

Kinun No Tenshi: No sigue TU soñando! ¬¬


	2. Omagari Fireworks Festival

2. Omagari Fireworks Festival:

Una joven se encontraba sentada en una silla al lado de una ventana, observando los primeros copos de nieve caer.

Una lágrima se deslizo por su delicado rostro y se alcanzo escuchar un bajo susurro proveniente de sus labios – Matt...

----------------------------------------

Matt estaba caminando por el parque Central, eran como las 6:00 de la tarde del dia siguiente, se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio el lago en donde habia conversado con Sora.

- Que me habra querido decir?- se pregunto para si mismo, mientras recordaba lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una dulce voz – Matt pasa algo malo? – una linda jovencita le pregunto.

Hola Mimi – Matt respondio con un tono de sorpresa en su voz- Estoy bien, solo estaba pensando – dijo él con un aire de tristeza.

Mmmm... esta bien...-dijo Mimi sabiendo que Matt le mentia- Te gustaria venir conmigo al Omagari Fireworks Festival?-le pregunto Mimi, tratando de darle ánimos.

No sé Mimi... la verdad es que no tengo ánimos de ir a ninguna parte- él dijo.

Vamos Matt! No seas un aguafiestas! –dijo Mimi con una cara muy tierna y ojos de bebe triste, para tratar de convencerlo.

Matt no pudo resistirse a esa tierna mirada, así que termino diciendo que sí.

--------------------

Alguien toco la puerta del cuarto de Sora...

Hija, puedo pasar? – pregunto la mama de Sora.

Inmediatamente Sora se sorprendio, y se limpio su rostro, que se encontraba lleno de lágrimas y dijo- Claro mama pasa...

Oye cariño! Sabes que dia es hoy?- ella pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada que transmitia mucha emoción y alegría.

No mami, no se – respondio Sora

Queeee? OO . Sora hoy es el Omagari Fireworks Festival, es tu fiesta favorita de todo el Japon! --U . La señora Takenouchi estaba muy confundida, no podia creer que Sora no se acordara de éste día, algo malo le pasaba. Desde hace un tiempo a estado muy rara y diferente.

Si mama... Y? – dijo Sora con un tono muy chocante e indiferente.

Que tienes cariño? – La sra. Takenouchi pregunto muy preocupada.

Nada!... Estoy bien si?- respondio Sora con un tono de voz alto y molesto.

Bueno, si tú lo dices, pero recuerda que soy tu madre y siempre voy a estar aquí para ayudarte y escucharte.

Okasan!... Gomen Nasai uu ...- Dijo Sora muy arrepentida por lo que habia hecho. Salio corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y comenzo a llorar de nuevo.

Esta bien, no te voy a preguntar el por qué de tus lágrimas, o por que estas tan triste y tan diferente. Pero hija, no me gusta verte así. Que te parece si me acompañas al Festival! nn

Mamá no tengo ánimos- dijo Sora muy triste

Anda hija! Necesitas salir! – la sra. Takenouchi le dijo algo molesta.

Está bien mama, ire!.. n/nU – dijo Sora, se encontraba sorprendia por la actitud de su mama, nunca la habia visto tan preocupada. A demás ella no tenía la culpa de sus tristezas ni problemas.

De verdad?.. Que bien!... nn . Bueno mira este es tu Kimono. Lo hice especialmente para tí!. Espero que te guste! n/n - dijo la mamá de Sora muy contenta y orgullosa de su trabajo.

Mamá! Es bellisimo! OO Gracias! – se sorprendio al ver el hermoso Kimono que su mamá le habia hecho.

De nada cariño n/n...- dijo la sra. Takenouchi muy feliz.

-----------------------------

En el Omagari Fireworks Festival...

Baby no me veo espectacular?... es nuevo lo acabo de comprar en una tienda muy famosa aqui en Japón- Mimi dijo con una expresion muy pícara.

Ella tenía puesto un Kimono de color rosado claro y oscuro, con una peineta muy tierna con unas flores de Sakura y un avanico japones blanco, con una flor de sakura rosada.

Wao! OO .. Mimi te ves Espectacular y bellisima, como siempre- dijo Matt regalandole una maravillosa sonrisa, un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla.

Matt utilizaba un Kimono negro estilo samurai, con una bandana negra en la cabeza que decía "Japón"

Bueno, tu tambien te ves grandioso y sexy... n - le dijo Mimi guiñandole el ojo para luego abrazarlo.

Mientras tanto una pelirroja se encontraba caminando con un hermoso kimono. Era un Kimono negro con flores rojas y un liston rojo en su cabello largo y ondulado que llegaba hasta la cintura. Tambien traia un avanico negro y un maquillaje estilo a el de una geisha. Personas que se encontraban por ese lugar no dejaba de decirle cosas bonitas y hacerle piropos, mucho comenzaron a murmurar lo hermosa que se veia.

El Omagari Fireworks Festival, se celebra en Japón en la tercera semana de diciembre. Se decoran todas las calles y a las 10:00 de la noche tienen un acto de fuegos artificiales. ES muy espectacular y romantico tambien. La mayoria de la población japonesa, celebran este Festival en conmemoracion de un hecho histórico.

Sora se encontraba en un puesto de ventas de comida y al voltearse se paralizó, lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Doushite? – se pregunto para sí misma – Son novios... es normal...Por que me siento asi?.. Sólo quiero salir corriendo y huir de aquí- Sora se encontraba muy triste y enojada a la vez. Comenzó a llorar.

Alla a lo lejos, detrás de un árbol de Sakura, Matt y Mimi se estaban besando tiernamente, se veian muy felices y enamorados.

Te amo – Mimi Susurro.

Yo tambien te amo Mimi- Matt le dijo mientras la veia directamente y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Mientras abrazaba a Mimi, pudo divisar a Sora, ella los veia con una cara muy triste y llorando?...Sora?.. Se pregunto Matt para él mismo.

Matt ocurre algo?- Mimi pregunto muy confundida, cuando vio a su novio correr y alejarse de ella.

Sora noto que Yamato se acercaba, asi que no lo penso dos veces y salio corriendo.

Sora espera! – gritaba Matt descesperado.

Ella corria más y más rápido hasta llegar al lago...

NO! No puedo!.. es muy dificil!.. Lo amo... lo amo!- grito Sora llorando.

Alguien le toco el hombro y le dijo- Sora, que pasa?

Matt! – susurro Sora con un tono de sorpresa.

El sólo la abrazo.

Matt te amo!... – continuaba llorando

Yamato se sorprendio, no lo podia creer.Nunca se lo imagino- Soy un tonto! – dijo Matt separando a Sora y mirandola directamente a los ojos.

Sora...- él susurro...- yo...

Pero no pudo continuar porque poco a poco Sora se acercaba a él y le dio un delicado pero a la vez apasionado beso.

Matt no pudo resistirse, y le correspondio el beso.

En ese momento Mimi aparecio... No podia creer lo que sus ojos veian- Matt?... ella dijo confundida.

Cuando Sora termino el beso, le dijo a Matt- Todos los sentimeitnos que te transmiti con este beso son reales.

Y para terminar coloco sus manos en el rostro de Matt , le sonrio, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad sino de tristeza.

Sayounara..- y con estas palabras Sora se alejó.

Sora espera! – Matt gritó.

Unos minutos despues, Matt reacciono y vio a Mimi detras de un árbol...- mimi? – susurro matt.

Mimi sólo salio corriendo, dejando a Yamato confundido y sorprendido.

Continuara...

Hola! Como estan?.. Esperamos que bien! nn

Muchas gracias por leer nuestro fic!.. Esperamos que les guste este segundo capitulo!..

Porfilis dejen rviews! Queremos saber que opinan de nuestro fic!.. Escriban sus dudas, opiniones, "críticas constructivas" etc...

Y hablando de Reviews muchisimas Gracias a Alexeigirl, Sora Takenouchi Ishida y a Kaora –Fgv-16,Sorita-DG1.Muchisismas gracias nos alegra saber que les gusta este fic!.. nn MUchas GRacias!

Bueno queremos disculparnos pq no explicamos muy bien el comienzo, ya que quedo al aire quien seguia a Sora y pq Matt y Mimi son novios, pero poco a poco se van a ir respondiendo esos peuqeñitos detalles.

Kibun No Tenshi: Si... se que es muy injusto pobre Sora no puede ser!.. TT... Viva el Sorato!... pero bueno no tengo de otra pq este fic lo hicimos entre Tamao Chan xP y yo..!... y a ella le gusta el mimato y a mi el sorato pero bueno... uu... No se preocupen pq esto no se va a quedar asi!..Viva Sorato!..Tamao gomen:$

PD: Importantisimo!..El Omagari Fireworks Festival no se celebra en diciembre, y tampoco se conmemora ningun hecho historico!..n/nU..Gomen, en realidad se realiza en verano, en la perfectura de akita...Pero me parecio muy lindo y romantico las fotos son muy lindas.. Y en realidad consiste en competencias de fuegos artificiales...


	3. La carta

La carta:

Ya eran más de las 12:00 de la noche, el festival ya había terminado. Todos se habían marchado dejando así las calles totalmente vacías. A lo lejos se escuchaban sollozos...

Por que Matt, por que me hiciste esto! – decía Mimi entre lágrimas.

Mimi... te encuentras bien?- alguien le pregunto, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro derecho. Mimi volteo bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba...

TU?- cuestiono Mimi con una expresión de rabia, dejando de llorar.

Mimi, que pasa?- pregunto preocupada.

Como que, que me pasa SORA?- dijo Mimi con mucho odio...- Eres una traidora!- esto ultimo lo dijo gritando y con lágrimas en su rostro, ya rojo de la rabia y de tanto llorar.

Mimi?...Como me puedes decir eso?.. si soy tu amiga- le decía Sora tratando de calmarla.

Que descarada y falsa eres! HIPOCRITA!- Gritaba Mimi con impotencia...- Como puedes decir que eres mi amiga, si te vi besándote con Yamato!

Sora quedo paralizada por lo que su amiga le había dicho, no lo podía creer...- Nos vio..!- susurro tan bajo que Mimi no logro escucharla. Por dentro se sentía tan miserable, porque en cierta parte Mimi tenía razón... La había traicionado...- Mimi yo... déjame explicarte...- intentaba explicarle pero en eso Mimi le dio una cachetada, tan fuerte que Sora se quedo perpleja.

No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!... No quiero saber nada de ti! – dijo Mimi con un tono serio y seco.

Sora aun no reaccionaba, sin embargo levanto su rostro y vio directamente los ojos de Mimi...- Escúchame por favor! – le suplicaba... pero al notar la mirada de odio y decepción de Mimi...prefirió callarse.

Sabes Sora?... yo pensé que eras mi amiga y te confié todo, hasta te conté todo sobre mi relación tan linda con Matt , y tu que te hacías pasar por mi amiga. Me decías que me apoyabas en todo a pesar que mis padres no aceptaban esta relación...Que siempre ibas a estar a mi lado...Te creí ciegamente Sora!... pero ahora veo que me equivoque eres una farsante- con esto Mimi se marcho, y ya cuando se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de Sora , volteo a verla disimuladamente con cara de tristeza. De verdad le dolía la situación en la que estaba viviendo ese instante.

Por otro lado Sora se encontraba llorando amargamente, se sentía terrible, por su culpa ella había perdido a su mejor amiga, por no controlarse y aceptar la realidad...Sora se seco sus lagrimas y comenzó a caminar hasta su casa, no tardo mucho en llegar.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, trato de no hacer ruido para que su mama no se despertara. Pero lo que ella no había notado es que su mama la esperaba sentada en el sillón con una taza de té en la mano.

Buenas noches hija... que bueno que regresaste... como te termino de ir?- pregunto la sra. Takenouchi sin quitarle la mirada a su té, con una tierna pero a la vez seria voz.

Mama!...Perdón... se que es tarde...discúlpame – dijo Sora algo apenada.

Sora, por que no me avisaste, te fuiste de repente. Me quede buscándote mas de una hora y no te encontré!... Me había preocupado! – subió el tono de voz la sra. Takenouchi

La verdad Sora no se sentía bien como para escuchar regaños y sermones de su mama, ya le era suficiente haber perdido a su mejor amiga ese día. Y sin pensarlo dejo que su rabia y tristeza la dominaran y no midió sus palabras, y grito – MAMA!... yo ya no soy una NIÑA!...Tengo 17 años! – Y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Sora...- Se sorprendió su mama, no podía entender el por que de su actitud.

La sra. Takenouchi coloco su té en la mesa, y al lado de la tasa se encontraba un sobre. Era para Sora, de la academia de diseños de modas en Francia.- De seguro tenia los resultados de la prueba- dijo para si misma la mama de Sora.

-------------------------------------

En otro lado de la ciudad, en un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento...Matt intentaba dormir, pero le era difícil... Lo único que tenia en la cabeza era a Sora... y esas palabras que le resonaban una y otra vez...- "Te amo"-...- Sora yo también te amo- decía Matt mientras se acostaba boca abajo, y miraba una foto que tenia en su mesita de noche, en la cual salían, Mimi y él...- Pero Mimi, yo también te quiero a ti, pero... no lo puedo negar a Sora la amo... siempre lo he hecho... Si no hubiera sido por ese día en el que...

- Flash Back - 

Esta bien que pasa? – Sora respondió un poco confundida y preguntándose que seria lo que el le iba a decir.

ammmm... este...ummmm... e... te... te A... Amm... – intento decir él

me que? – frunció el ceño Sora

te Am...

MATT!... - una chica de pelo rosado apareció de la nada gritando desesperadamente.

Necesito tu ayuda- dijo ella agarrando el brazo de Matt.

Mimi espera!- se soltó bruscamente Matt de las manos de Mimi.-Que quieres?.. no ves que estaba hablando con Sora?- Le reprocho.

Matt...lo siento – Mimi se disculpo... -Es que te quería mostrar algo- dijo muy emocionada, comenzando a sonrojarse.

Que cosa? – pregunto Matt dudoso.

Ven dame tu mano y cierra los ojos – le pidió ella con una linda sonrisa y aun mas sonrojada...Matt hizo lo que le pidió...lo llevo a un lugar un poco apartado de donde estaban todos reunidos.

Bueno vamos a contar hasta tres y abres los ojos vale? – le dijo Mimi en una voz entre cortada, estaba muy nerviosa pero feliz a la vez.

Mimi, déjate de juegos! – decía algo molesto Matt

Porfa Yamato no seas chimbo... te va a gustar!

Esta bien... 1...-Comenzó matt la cuenta

2... siguió mimi mientras agrandaba su sonrisa.

Y... 3 – contaron al mismo tiempo...

Yamato abrió sus ojos y no lo podía creer. Los abrió hasta mas no poder..- Mimi?... Que es todo esto?- pregunto Yamato algo apenado. No era para menos, Mimi había preparado el pastel favorito de Yamato, lo hizo en forma de corazón... Lo coloco encima de una manta llena de pétalos de rosas y corazones de cartón rojo y rosado.

Bueno, Matt... yo... la verdad... me da mucha pena... y se que es raro... Pero te lo necesito decir, te quiero mucho...Mucho pero mucho más que como un amigo... Siempre me has gustado.. Y bueno yo...quería saber si... – Mimi estaba muy roja, y con una grande pero tierna sonrisa... se encontraba mirando al suelo, ya que le costaba verle los ojos a Yamato.

Sin embargo ella poco a poco se fue armando de valor y poso su mirada en los penetrantes ojos azules de Yamato... Y al ver la expresión en su rostro, sintió un gran vacío.

Mimi, yo también te quiero pero simplemente como una amiga. Además a mi me...- Dijo Matt desviando su mirada...- Lo siento-

Mimi comenzó a llorar, aunque trataba de contener sus lágrimas no las pudo evitar. Matt se había dado cuenta, se sentía mal por haber hecho llorar a su amiga, pero no podía mentirle él quería a Sora y no a ella.

El tiempo paso, Mimi y Matt siguieron siendo amigos; habían olvidado ese día. De todas formas Mimi no ocultaba sus sentimientos hacia Matt, todos lo notaban hasta Sora, creando en ella una nueva sensación nunca antes experimentada por ella... Los Celos... Sora noto que con el tiempo, Mimi y Matt se unían mas... Salían casi todas las noches de los viernes, hacían los proyectos de escuela juntos...En cierta parte aunque lo negara a Sora le molestaba verlos tanto tiempo juntos...Hasta que se entero por medio de Mimi que Yamato y ella por fin eran novios... A Sora se le partió el corazón al oír esas palabras provenientes de su mejor amiga, no tuvo otra opción que aceptarlo y apoyarla en todo momento. Siempre tuvo presente que Yamato era su primer amor, pero para ella era mas importante la amistad de Mimi, que lo que sentía por Matt... Ya que ella no quería hacerle daño a su mejor amiga.

Sin embargo Matt no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, trato de engañarse él mismo, y pensó que con el tiempo empezaría a enamorarse de Mimi... Pero estaba equivocado... Por no causarle más tristeza a Mimi, sacrifico toda su felicidad... Y bueno no podía negar que fue muy feliz con ella, y que poco a poco se enamoraba de Mimi... Pero siempre tuvo presente a Sora.

- End Flash back - 

Matt da un fuerte y largo suspiro, para terminar con sus recuerdos...- Mañana mismo iré a hablar con Sora y con Mimi. Tengo que arreglar esta situación – y con esto ultimo, logro conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente, Sora estaba en la casa de Yamato, esperando en la puerta...Jugaba con un sobre blanco que tenia en sus manos...Ella estuvo parada ahí aproximadamente unos 20 minutos, dudosa de lo que iba hacer.

A la final deslizo el sobre blanco por debajo de la puerta y la toco...Luego salio corriendo hasta el auto en el cual su mama la esperaba. Y aunque ella deseaba con todo su corazón volverlo a ver... él no salio.

Yamato, despierta – una voz masculina lo llamaba.

Que quieres? – decía matt aun semi dormido

Aquí hay una carta para ti – Le dijo su papa, mientras entraba a su cuarto y se la daba en las manos.

Ok papa, gracias – agradeció Matt mientras dio un gran bostezo y se estiro.

Observo el sobre por un rato, de quien seria no tenia nombre, solo decía Yamato Ishida... Se sobo los ojos para mejorar su visión – Esta letra es de... Sora! – se despertó completamente al saber de quien era.

La abrió desesperadamente y comenzó a leerla...

_Querido Matt:_

_Supongo que querrás saber el por que de esta carta. Me odio a mi misma por no tener el valor suficiente para decírtelo personalmente, y es que te lo debí haber dicho desde hace tiempo, pero no pude.. Tenia miedo de tu respuesta y por otro lado se encontraba Mimi...Siempre he querido decirte que te amo, si Yamato te amo. Se que suena estupido, pero eres muy especial para mi...Bueno también quería decirte que me voy a mudar a Francia, porque me aceptaron en la Academia de Diseños... Me dieron una beca._

_Yamato perdóname, se que por mi culpa Mimi y tu están peleados, yo no quiero ser una molestia entre ustedes. Ambos han mantenido una bella relación y se que se aman el uno con el otro... Espero que seas muy feliz Yamato, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo... Quizás cuando leas esta carta ya, yo estaré en el aeropuerto esperando mi vuelo a Francia._

_Bueno Matt me despido, te voy a extrañar mucho.. Sayounara._

_PD: Siempre serás mi primer y único amor...My First Love..._

Apenas Matt termino de leer la carta, abrió lo ojos hasta mas no poder. Arrugo la carta, la tiro al suelo y se fue corriendo al baño, se vistió... Mientras salía por la puerta, su papa lo paro –Hey Matt, a donde vas a esta hora?...- Papa... No tengo tiempo... Tengo que buscar a alguien muy especial... nos vemos- y con esto cerro la puerta de golpe.

Llego lo mas rápido que pudo al aeropuerto, pero no pudo encontrar a Sora, busco por todos lados...Hasta que se encontró a Mimi!...

Mimi que haces aquí? – él pregunto

Matt? – dijo Mimi, sorprendida al verlo... nunca se imagino que lo encontraría aquí... –Matt, espero que me perdones, te amo, pero no puedo con esta situación... No puedo seguir contigo, sabiendo que parte de tu corazón le pertenece a alguien mas. Que la verdad no sabes lo que sientes... Me voy a Nueva York, perdóname Matt!...- Y con esas palabras Mimi se fue llorando a la sala de espera.

Yamato se encontraba muy confundido y triste, la verdad es que no entendía esta situación, acaba de perder a las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Se fueron – susurro, y con esto le dio un fuerte golpe a la pared...

¿¿¿Por que? – una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla.

Continuara...

Hola, como están?..Esperamos que bien!..Disculpen la tardanza, es que estábamos muy ocupada tamao-chan estaba de viaje y yo estoy super ocupada con los ensayos de samba!... Gomen Nasai!... u/uU .. Pero ya regresamos! nn

Gracias por leer nuestro fic!... esperamos que les guste este 3er capitulo...Porfilis dejen reviews!... Con sus comentarios, dudas, "criticas constructivas", sugerencias, etc...

Muchas gracias por sus reviews Mizuki Hanamoto, Sorita-DG1 y Sora Takenouchi Ishida!... de verdad que apreciamos sus comentarios!...

En especial yo Kibun No Tenshi, Viva el Sorato! O(tamao Chan: ¬¬...)


End file.
